Action of tryptophan on the bladder. Prepare N-hydroxy derivatives of tryptophan and certan metabolites and investigate their effect on bladder epithelial cell proliferation and neoplasia in the whole animal. The demonstration of positive results in either approach would go far to clarify the present confused state of the involvement of tryptophan and its metabolites in bladder carcinogenesis and would lead to a search for N-hydroxylated metabolites of DL-tryptophan in vivo and a consideration of their chemistry and biochemistry